untitled Ghost Adventures
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Zak finds out his girlfriend Jessica has certain physic abilities and gets her to help with the show and lockdowns. If you don't know about the show go watch it on the Travel Channel. I don't own anyone that belongs to the show just Jessica
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anyone of that is on the show. I just own Jessica and any other OC

"Don't start." Zak said.

She turned around and left Zak standing there. She headed towards her private santuary and locked the door. Zak soon followed. He knocked on the door.

"Jess, come on. We need to talk about this." Zak said.

The only answer he got was the radio being turned up. He finally gave up and went back to looking at case files. He knew she'd come out when she was ready. Zak listened and the music got a little louder but he heard her singing and he always loved hearing her. Zak decided to try again. So he headed back to her private room. he knocked and waited. She turned down the music and unlocked the door. She opened the door and Zak soon had his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Jessica said.

"We still need to talk about this." Zak replied.

"About me wanting to go with you." Jessica said.

"But why do you want to go with now." Zak asked.

"Because you go for how ever long and I miss you." Jessica answered.

"That's not it." Zak said.

"Can't a girl miss her guy." Jessica asked.

"Sure but I'll only be gone a few days." Zak answered.

"wHICH USUALLY TURNS INTO A WEEK." jESSICA SAID.

"iF I AGREE TO LET YOU GO, YOU'LL HAVE A FEW RULES TO FOLLOW." Zak replied.

"I can live with that." JEssica said.

"First we go over a few things." Zak replied.

"Are Nick and Aaron coming ocer." Jessica asked.

"In about ten minutes."Zak answered.

Zak let her go and she started towards the kitchen.

"Wait what are you doing?" Zak asked.

"I thought I'd make dinner." Jessica answered.

"Nothing fancy." Zak said.

"I think I know that. Those two don't appreciate it." Jessica replied.

"I know that. That's why I said nothing fancy." Zak said.

Jessica headed into the kitchen and knew anything she'd make would be to fancy. So she opened the one drawer Zak never opened and pulled out the phone book. ZShe knew all three liked pizza, so she caled and ordered. She was told how much and when. She then left the kitchen and headed into the office. Zak looked at her.

"I thought you were gonna make dinner." Zak said.

"I was but realized whatever I make would be fancy, so I called for pizza." Jessica replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica headed into the kitchen and knew anything she'd make would be to fancy. So she opened the one drawer Zak never opened and pulled out the phone book. ZShe knew all three liked pizza, so she caled and ordered. She was told how much and when. She then left the kitchen and headed into the office. Zak looked at her.

"I thought you were gonna make dinner." Zak said.

"I was but realized whatever I make would be fancy, so I called for pizza." Jessica replied.

Before Zak said anything else, Jessica headed to the front door and opened it. She saw Nick and Aaron.

"You're good." Aaron said.

"Does Zak know about this?" Nick asked.

"Know about what." Zak answered.

"Nothting." Jessica said.

Aaron, Nick and Zak headed into the office. Jessica watched as the three caught up. She soon opened the door and there was the pizza guy. She had the money ready and paid and then was handed the pizza. She shut the door and headed into the kitchen. She got the plates and naplins before headeing into the office. She set the pizza on her desk so it didn't clutter up Zak's. The guys were glad she did get dinner.

"So what ate you hiding." Zak asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"You might as well tell him." Nick said.

"Tell me what." Zak asked.

Zak stared straight at Jessica. Nick had to help her out.

"She can sense certain things." Nick answered.

Zak's gaze never left her and she knew he was getting mad. Jessica left the room as quick as she could. There was only one place she could go that Zak wasn't allowed.

"Zak, don't start with her." Nick said.

"Why not, she should have said somthing." Zak asked.

"Exactly when was she supposed to. We're hardly home long enough for that. And when we are, she has her work." Nick answered.

"Are we gonna bring her along this time." Aaron asked.

"If she'll ever speak to me again." Zak answered.

"She will, she won't stay mad at you for to long." Nick said.

"Everyone knows that but she should have still told me." Zak replied.

"Has she told you why her ex broke up with her." Nick asked.

"No." Zak answered.

"She told him about being able to sense things and he left her calling her a freak." Nick said.

"She tell you these things. Why not me." Zak asked.

"Why, because she thinks you'd leave her and do the same thing her ex did." Aaron answered.

"I don't ever plan on leaving her." Zak said.

"Then you have to tell her." Nick replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zak left the office and towards her private room. He knocked on the door and just waited. He turned the knob and cracked open the door. Zak slowly walked in and actually got a look at the walls. He noticed a small board with pictures of them. There wasn't as many as there should have been. He looked around and saw her by the window. Zak headed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I should have told you." Jessica said.

"But you had your reason for not telling me." Zak replied.

"I bet Nick told you." Jessica said.

"He did but I'm not your ex." Zak replied.

"What do you really want, Zak?" Jessica asked.

"I want you. I want us to be happy." Zak answered.

"Where do you see us heading?" Jessica asked.

"We are heading down the right path and where we should be is getting more serious." Zak answered.

"Are you sure." Jessica asked.

"After this case, we'll sit down and really talk about this." Zak answered.

"You know you're not allowed in here." Jessica said.

"I know but we have another problem to fix." Zak replied.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Our little collection of pictures you have." Zak answered.

"How." Jessica asked.

"We take more." Zak answered.

"We better get back before the guys eat all the pizza." Jessica said.

Zak let her go and they headed back to the office. Zak got some pizza and they just talked.

"Everything okay." Nick asked.

"Yeah." Zak answered.

"So which case are you working on now." Jessica asked.

"We're trying to figure out the worse case first." Nick answered.

Zak handed her a couple of files. Jessica looked at each one before handing one back. She handed the other one to Nick.

"Are you sure." Nick asked.

"Of course." Jessica answered.

"Alright then that's the one we do." Zak said.

All four sat and talked about the case well more like the guys did. Jessica listened for a few more minutes before excusing herself. She took the plates and headed into the kitchen. She put them in the dishwasher knowing Zak would put them away. She then got enough bowel and silverware before dishing up the ice cream. She set everything on a try before leaving the kitchen to head back to the office. She set the try down and the guys each grabbed a bowl.

"Did I miss anything." Jessica asked.

"Nothing important." Nick answered.

"Except what to do tonight." Zak said.

"And what did you all come up with." Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Aaron answered.

"I know what I'm doing and I don't think you three will join me." Jessica said.

"Exactly what?" Zak asked.

"Our room watching movies." Jessica answered.

"Got any ideas for us." Nick asked.

"Movies, games the ideas are endless." Jessica answered.

"So that would mean your staying." Zak said.

"Zak, they can stay as long as they want." Jessica replied.

"So what about your work." Zak asked.

"Vacation time." Jessica answered.

"How long?" Zak asked.

"I've earned two weeks since I've been there as long as I have." Jessica answered.

"Why don't you start your own company." Nick asked.

"Could but happy with what I'm doing." Jessica answered.

"Why." Aaron asked.

"Because it takes money for one. And two other employees." Jessica answered.

"But you have one of the two things." Zak said.

"And I don't flaunt it either." Jessica replied.

"I know." Zak said.

"Is that how we got the new equipment." Nick asked.

"How else would we." Aaron answered.

"Are you serious." Nick asked.

"Very." Jessica answered.

"She told me to let her know what we needed and all she had to do was think about it and then we'd have it." Zak said.

"Yeah but Zak you forgot one thing that you did." Jessica replied.

"Not something we need to hear." Nick said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Jessica replied.

"No, I persauded her with gifts." Zak said.

"Anyway I'm going to head upstairs and get comfortable, so if you make a mess you clean it. Zak knows the rules." Jessica replied.

Jessica headed out of the office and headed up to the master bedroom which she shared with Zak. Jessica just got comfortable when Zak walked in.

"The guys are in the den. They know the rules." Zak said.

"And." Jessica asked.

"I figured I'd spend more time with you." Zak answered.

"If you don't want interruptions, you better lock the door." Jessica said.

Zak did just that before he crawled onto the bed. Jessica had made sure of the stack of movies before she started.

"So what movies first?" Zak asked.

"Interview with the Vampire and then Queen of the Damned." Jessica answered.

Zak pulled her close and held her as she started the movie. Zak knew when Jessica got into the movie, that would be the time to give the small box to her. They kept watching the movie when Jessica got up and headed towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked.

"Not exactly sure but something." Jessica answered.

Zak got up and unlocked the door. They left the bedroom. Zak followed Jessica as she walked past the den and out the front door. Nick and Aaron noticed this and followed. They caught up with Zak.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Not sure." Zak answered.

They continued to follow Jessica until she stopped, all three guys saw exactly what was wrong. Zak made sure she didn't get in the way. So he made Nick and Aaron do the work.

"Are you okay now." Zak asked.

"There's still a little girl inside." Jessica answered.

Zak relayed the information to Nick and Aaron. All three guys helped as much as they could before the officials got there. Jessica watched her boyfriend as he risked his life for another. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground. Zak was to busy to notice but Nick noticed. Soon Aaron noticed as well. Both guys figured they had to get Zak's attention but were afraid to leave her.

"Just stay with her. I'll go get Zak." Nick said.

Aaron watched as Nick went to get Zak. They soon returned and Zak picked up Jessica. All three headed back to the house.

"So what happened." Zak asked.

"She passed out." Nick answered.

"I see that but why." Zak asked.

"Not entirely sure." Aaron answered.

Zak placed her on the couch and now they waited for her to wake up.

"Any ideas on what could have caused this." Zak said.

"Stress possibly or psychic overload." Nick replied.

"I didn't thin that was possible." Zak said.

"It's possible." Jessica replied.

"What happened." Nick asked.

"After Zak left to help to many were coming from everywhere. I can't even explain it. It was so much, I fainted." Jessica answered.

"How are you feeling now?" Zak asked.

"Still drained." Jessica answered.

"Does this happen while we're gone." Zak asked.

"Nothing like this but it does happen and I usually ignore it." Jessica answered.

"I'm glad we were here when this happened." Aaron said.

"Me too." Nick replied.

Jessica carefully got up off of the couch and started towards the stairs. Zak was right behind her.

"I can do this, Zak." Jessica said.

"I'm gonna make sure you get upstairs and comfortable first." Zak replied.

"Just remind Nick and Aaron where the stuff is downstairs so they can clean up." Jessica said.

"I will." Zak replied.

Jessica walked upstairs with Zak right behind her. They walked into their bedroom and Zak helped her get comfortable before he left again. He headed back downstairs to remind Nick and Aaron where the bathrooms were. Zak then headed back upstairs so he could get cleaned. He walked into the bedroom and noticed Jessica sitting by the window.

"Are you okay?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Jessica answered.

"Try to relax while I get a shower in." Zak said.

Zak grabbed what he needed before heading into the bathroom. As soon as she heard the shower, she headed back over to the bed. She started the movie while trying to get comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ten minutes later, Zak walked out of the bathroom. He crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around Jessica.

"Are you okay?" Zak asked.

"Considering what happened, yeah." Jessica answered.

"Just relax and we can talk about it if you want." Zak said.

"You were up to something before this happened." Jessica replied.

Zak let her go so he could lean over to his side of the bed. He opened the top drawer of the night stand and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Jessica and she opened it.

"There never seems to be a right time to give this to you." Zak said.

"And." Jessica replied.

"I wanted to make it special for you." Zak said.

"I don't need special as long as I have you." Jessica replied.

"This will take our relationship to a more serious stage." Zak said.

"You want to talk about this before you ask." Jessica asked.

"Yes." Zak answered.

"So talk." Jessica said.

"Alright it's just I don't know where to start." Zak replied.

"At the beginning would work." Jessica said.

"I knew that but we need to discuss everything." Zak replied.

"Such as." Jessica said.

"Kids for one." Zak replied.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Do you want any?" Zak asked.

"A couple but we can always discuss that." Jessica answered.

"Okay." Zak said.

"You do realize that if we do this, I'm a forever girl." Jessica replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Zak said.

Zak opened the box and took out the ring. He slipped it on her finger.

"So when do we tell the guys." Jessica asked.

"I'm guessing they'll know." Zak answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"You feeling better?" Zak asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"That's good." Zak said.

"What if it happens again." Jessica asked.

"Then we'll deal with it." Zak answered.

"What if you're not home when it does." Jessica asked.

"Tell your boss at work. That will cover that but otherwise I don't know." Zak answered.

"We can figure that out later." Jessica said.

"Okay." Zak replied.

"What else did you have planned." Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Zak answered.

"That's not like you." Jessica said.

"I know but I didn't know you were gonna be here." Zak replied.

"Don't you plan something when you're home." Jessica asked.

"Usually going over case files. That's about it." Zak answered.

"Really." Jessica said.

"Yes, what about you?" Zak asked.

"I'm usually asleep, working in my room or keeping up with the house." Jessica answered.

"I've noticed that." Zak said.

"What else have you noticed." Jessica asked.

"How hard you work and still manage to keep this place running." Zak answered.

"So when do we head out again." Jessica asked.

"In a few days, but I was hoping the new equipment would be here." Zak answered.

"It came yesterday. It's in my closet downstairs." Jessica said.

Zal let her go and got off of the bed. He started towards the door.

"Can't you wait just a minute." Jessica asked.

"I'll wait for you." Zak answered.

Jessica got up and walked out of the room. Both headed downstairs. Jessica headed towards her room. Zak followed. Jessica walked into her room and over to the closet and opened it. She let Zak pull out the packages. They each took a few and then left her room. They headed to the den and set everything down.

"So it finally came." Nick said.

"Just yesterday." Jessica replied.

Aaron was already opening the stuff.

"Don't even ask about it." Jessica said.

"Alright, finishe opening then and then we'll see how they work." Zak replied.


End file.
